


Shot through the heart

by Kaijuscientists



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: Gavin is held as a hostage and Nines does whatever he needs to make sure Gavin's life is saved.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386
Kudos: 96





	Shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
> Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
> 
> 16\. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY  
> Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage
> 
> I had this idea for day 3, but i could not get it done in time, but luckily it also worked for 16. It was still a prompt that just did not want to be written tho, so this is def not my best work.

“Put the gun down.” Nines orders, holding his own weapon steadily in front of him.

The DPD had been dealing with this hostage situation for hours now, with little progress to show for it.

Tensions were high, and while they had tried to get Nines to stand down, he couldn’t do it. He was right on the front line, as they try to de-escalate things.

Not when the hostage was Gavin. 

The situation escalated suddenly, when the suspect had grown tired of the negotiation attempts. He pulled a gun, pressing the muzzle to Gavin’s head.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Gavin pleads, holding his hands up so they are plainly visible. “No need for that, ok?”

“Shut. Up.” The man snaps, tightening the choke hold that he’s holding Gavin in, and it’s clear that he’s through listening to anyone. His finger twitches on the trigger and Nines’ jumps into action. 

Nines’ is quickly running simulations in his head, each one ending with Gavin shot in the head. In fact there was only one way he saw Gavin getting out of this alive, and he didn’t like it. Knew no one else would like it either. 

Not seeing any other option, and getting frustrated that no one else seemed to be taking action when the danger to Gavin’s life was so apparent, Nines’ pulls his weapon from it’s holster. 

He steps past the line of officers and detectives, levels the gun, aiming with inhuman speed and shoots. 

The only way to take down the shooter, to stop him from killing Gavin, was unfortunately to shoot Gavin. 

Nines’ calculated with ninety five percent confidence, the exactly spot he could shoot Gavin without the threat of serious injury. 

As expected, his actions cause a frenzy of activity. 

Everyone is screaming, asking him why he did it. Paramedics scramble to help both Gavin and the suspect. 

He doesn’t hear any of it, all of his functions feel as if they’ve stopped at the sight of Gavin laying motionless on the ground.

Nines put him there. 

“What the fuck, Nines.” Hank screams, grabbing the android by the shoulder and spinning him around. “What the actual fuck!?”

“It was the only way.” Nines says, his voice flat, what he’s done finally registering. “He was going to kill him, lieutenant.” 

“You can’t know that!”

“I can.” Nines bites back, looking back over as the paramedics load his boyfriend on to a gurney. “He was going to shoot him in the head. At least now he’ll survive.” 

“You had better fucking hope so.” Hank says, he might not like Reed much, but it didn't mean he wanted him dead. And now for Nines’ sake he hoped he’d be ok, because if Reed died, it would go down on him, not the man holding him hostage. 

He’d probably be deactivated

Connor would be devastated. Hank was thankful he wasn’t here right now.

Nines spends the next few hours at the scene, explaining himself, helping to reconstruct the crime and show the detectives his simulations. Prove that he had a concrete reason to go through with his plan, that it was the only way to save Gavin. Show them what he saw only his eyes saw, 

He spends those same hours wishing to get away, Gavin was currently at the hospital and he hasn’t gotten any updates on his condition. 

When he’s finally let go, he rushes to the hospital.

\--------------------------

At the hospital, Tina is there already, pacing in a waiting room.

“Tina,” Nines’ says, his voice rough with pent up emotion. “Is there any news?”

“Nothing yet.” She says, walking up to the android. “He’s in surgery, but they said it might be a few hours.”

It had already been hours since the scene, since he’d shot the man he loved. But he’d done it to save his life. 

“It’s my fault,” Nines spits out, it wasn’t a lie. “He wasn’t bluffing, he was going to kill him... but what if i was wrong, Tina?” 

“Nines, i’m sure you did what you thought was right.” She says, keeping calm, yes she was worried about her friend, but a gunshot wound wasn’t always something that was easy to fix. It took time. 

“What if i got it wrong? What if he doesn’t make it?” Nines rambles on, voice trembling. “What if i killed him?”

“Oh honey,” Tina says, she opens her arms and Nines falls into them, his head pressed into her shoulder. “I’m sure you weren’t wrong, Gavin’s strong, the doctors just need some time.” 

“I don’t know,” Nines sobs, squeezing Tina tightly. “What if was off, just a millimeter…” 

“Don’t think like that.” Tina says softly, rubbing his back. “Be strong, he’ll need you to be there for him when he’s out of surgery.

Nines just nods, letting Tina hold him for a little while longer. 

\------------------------

Gavin ends up being fine in the end. 

Nines was less so. He knew he was right to do what he did, that Gavin was still alive, even if injured, because of his quick thinking. 

But the guilt he felt was immense. 

Nines sits next Gavin’s hospital bed, holding Gavin’s hand in his own while he’s away in his mind palace, making an attempt to center himself. 

A squeeze to his hand jolts him out. 

“Gavin?”

“Heya tincan.” Gavin mumbles.

“I was starting to worry,” Nines says, though that was a lie, he had been worried since he pulled the trigger.

“How long I been out?” 

“A day.” 

“You were already worried then.” Gavin says, matter of factly, he knows the android well enough. 

“Maybe I was.” Nines says. 

Gavin shifts on the bed, his side protesting the movement immediately. 

“Fuck, that hurts.”

“Should I get the doctor?” Nines asks, moving to leave and do just that.

“No!” Gavin grabs the androids hand, keeping him from going anywhere. “Stay.”

Nines stands there, ready to run at any moment because he knows what’s coming next. 

“Gavin,” Nines starts, wanting to get ahead of whatever Gavin has to say. “I did what I did because I thought it was the only way to save your life. That man was going to kill you. If you don’t want to see me after this… I understand.” 

“What? No?” Gavin says. “I don’t care, i don’t care that you shot me. I know that you would only do that with a good reason.” 

With Gavin’s admission, Nines sinks back into the chair next to his bed, dropping his head to the bed in sheer relief. 

“I trust you, with my life.” Gavin says, resting his hand on Nines’ hair. “I knew, from the moment that guy grabbed me, he wouldn’t hesitate to but a bullet in my head.”

“He would have, with in 10 minutes, he would have done it.” Nines says, slowly lifting his head. “I had no choice.” 

“I know, thank you.” Gavin says, cupping Nines’ cheek with his hand, the android nuzzling into it. “You just get to be my personal caretaker now.”

“As if I wouldn’t volunteer to do that anyway.”


End file.
